


【狼队】不速之客

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 新搬到公寓的老狼 x 幽灵射





	【狼队】不速之客

【狼队】不速之客

 

这间房子建在一个非常好的位置，靠着公路，正面向阳，走不了多远就能看见镇子里最大的那家超市，酒吧在它左手边，而右边更是盖了两三家的餐馆。  
Logan一眼就瞧中这间房子，虽然不知道为什么它在短期内易主了三次，但是合适的价格让他毫不犹豫的将它买了下来，当天晚上就拎着为数不多的包搬了进去。附近和他想象中的差不多，门窗的款式也都合乎他的心意，除了打开门时候见到的那个不速之客之外，一切都好的不像话。  
而那个不速之客，年轻的，男性，棕发，消瘦，穿着奇怪的黑色紧身衣，盘着手，站在他新家客厅的茶几上，他的脚腕和玻璃面的平台一样相互映照着，脚腕，半透明的，正随着他打开大门的声音把头扭了过来。  
红色半透明的眼镜架在他的鼻梁上。Logan拎着包退了两步，维持着刚才的动作将门关了起来。  
他拨通了前房主的电话，试图用最平静的语气对对方表示他对买房子还附带了个邻居的不满。而对方只是傻笑着，讲了没几句就借口信号不好挂断了电话。  
Logan站在门口吹了三分钟的夜风，终于还是重新推开了房门。  
他的邻居还站在那。不，他打开了电视。  
电视屏幕里正在播放一部兄弟捉鬼的连续剧，Logan和他的邻居分别坐在沙发的两头，他的行李包隔在他们之间，挂在拉链上的水晶才让他能觉察到点安全感。而那小子像是完全无法了解自己处境般的把注意力全投射到了电视那里。  
被忽视让Logan一阵不满。  
「这以后就是我的家了。」Logan顿了顿，他把包往自己的方向带了点，「而我不太欢迎你住在这里。」  
他的邻居终于把注意力从电视上移了过来。  
「小子，……我不管你是什么，我的建议是，你今晚就得从这里离开……」  
他猛然收住话头，他的邻居正歪着脑袋透过那款红色半透明的眼镜看着他，这种审视般的视线让Logan觉得全身上下都被针扎似的不太舒服。  
「我想说，」他的邻居慢吞吞的开口道，「我才是先来的那一个，猫耳络腮胡。对我来说你更像是个入侵者。」  
「这房子是老子花钱……你刚才叫我什么？」  
「猫耳络腮胡，先生。」他的邻居抬起头，对着房主露出了一个非常惹人讨厌的笑容。Logan甚至没空注意他嘴角露出来的半颗虎牙。  
留着猫耳络腮胡的男人毫不犹豫的抄起桌子上的烟灰缸朝他扔过去。那块玻璃沿着抛物线的轨迹直直穿过对方半透明的胸口，砰的一声砸在了他身后的沙发上。  
「你最好快点滚出去，slim，不然明天我就会把你的骨灰刨出来撒到门口的草丛里！」Logan气势汹汹的对着他的邻居吼道，他一把就把行李包拉链上的那块水晶拽了下来，像是护身符似的捏紧横到自己胸前。  
那小子朝他翻了个白眼，他拍拍自己的胸口，刚才穿过烟灰缸的地方激荡起了一小层水一样的波纹，随着手指的划过而显得平静下来。Logan爆了句粗口，然后他就看着他的邻居轻飘飘的站起来，像是被风抬着似的，比自己矮了小半头的家伙慢步经过还僵立在原地的Logan身边，然后走向了他最喜欢的那间卧室。那是Logan想要住的一间。  
「早点休息，猫耳络腮胡先生，明天我会喊你起床的。」他站在门口回过头来，半透明的脑袋上模糊的透露出了一点黑色门框的边缘，「祝我们相处愉快。」  
「处你妈——」  
一阵风从Logan的脚边吹过，新房主后退了半步，那个掉在沙发上的烟灰缸被它卷起托动着重新摆到了桌子上。Logan把那块假货水晶丢了进去，房门安静的在他的邻居身后关上。  
「哦对了，」那小子在关紧的门板上把半个脑袋探了出来，「你左手边的柜子里有我写的居住守则，建议你今晚仔细看一看。」他歪了下头，丝毫不介意耳边的眼镜腿穿过了门框，「鉴于是第一次，今天我不会设定关灯时间的。晚安，猫耳络腮胡先生。」  
Logan踹了茶几一脚。  
他决定明天去镇子里找个法力最强的驱灵师。

+

Logan在客厅的沙发上将就了一晚。屋子里的大灯小灯都亮着，电视持续的播送着午夜电视剧，恐怖凶杀又闹鬼的那些。这些该死的恐怖片让他做了一晚上的噩梦，刚约会到漂亮姑娘忽然变成了两个衣柜大小的蛤蟆，全身冒着诡异的黄绿色浓烟紧紧的压在他身上，暗红色的舌头湿漉漉黏答答的从他的手臂上舔过，Logan一脸扭曲的侧过头，那玩意儿像是要来袭击他的脖子了——  
「醒醒，猫耳络腮胡先生。」  
Logan猛然睁开眼睛，直对着他的是刚接触不到二十四个小时的新邻居，依然是那种虚虚实实的模样，正以一种非常怪异的姿势骑在自己腰上，他压在自己的胸口处的手掌像是有千斤重，让Logan连根手指都没办法抬起来。胸腔里的气闷感让Logan不舒服的快要窒息了。他转了转眼珠，发现一只棕毛的小猫半蜷缩在他的手臂旁边，大概一个手掌大小，正在用脑袋在那里蹭来蹭去。那种恶心的舔舐感就是来源于这只畜生。  
「早上好，先生。」新邻居朝他露出了一个显而易见的假笑，「昨天忘了说，我叫Scott Summers，你可以直接喊我Scott。」Logan动了动嘴唇，从喉咙深处发出了一点点声音。  
「什么？」他的新邻居把耳朵贴了过去。手掌离开Logan胸口的一瞬间，那种快要断气的鬼压床感觉才从他的身上消失。  
「我说，」Logan用手肘撑着沙发直起上身，每一个字都像是从牙缝里蹦出来的，「你他妈的从老子身上滚下去！」  
Scott从沙发上飘了起来，他随着风转动了一下自己就躲过Logan愤怒的一击。后者也从那里跳下来，在对方没来得及停下来之前就又挥出一拳，拳头擦着Scott半透明的下巴落到了空气里。Logan收回了手，他觉得自己的指关节像是刚刚穿过了一道冰冷的泉水。  
「节省点体力，」他的新邻居悠闲的说，「你还要去晨跑。」  
「我还要去……什么？」  
「晨跑。」Scott不耐烦的重复道，「你昨天没看我的居住守则吗？」  
「谁他妈的要看那种东西，小子，我再说一遍，」Logan站到了他的新邻居眼前，用拇指用力指向了自己的胸口，「老子才是这间房子的主人，识相的就闭上嘴回到你的墙里——」  
但是Scott只是转头看了眼挂在门口的时钟，他挥了挥手截断Logan接下来的占有权宣示，然后用一根手指点着对方的肩膀让他转身过去。那种冰凉的冷水感贴在他的肩头，生硬尖锐的扎穿他的皮肤，浸透他的骨髓，让Logan整个人都冷得一哆嗦。  
房门在Logan的眼前慢慢的打开了。那只刚才蜷缩在他手臂旁边的野猫从沙发上蹦下来，转头朝他叫了两声就像道闪电似的窜出了门口。  
「请快点去晨跑，猫耳络腮胡先生。」Scott的声音冷冰冰的贴在耳边，风在他的身边卷起来，Logan不由自主的随着它们移动，在反应过来之前就走出了家门。他回过头，门板在他的鼻尖前端被砰的一声关上了。  
时钟刚刚转过了六点。

+

Logan站在自己家的门口抽了几分钟的烟，他出门的时候忘了带钥匙，家门车子的都没有，也许是那个讨人厌的新邻居刻意的安排，反正他得徒步走到最近的集市上，然后在那里挑一个最强无敌的驱灵师。不是最强也没关系，反正能把那家伙赶走就行了。  
还好新家的位置不错，镇子里最热闹的集口没多久就走到了，他东张西望的时候撞到了一个站在河边装神弄鬼的家伙。那女人穿着一身黑，眼睛上蒙着一块布，自称是个法力高强的女巫，正举着个铃铛在那里手舞足蹈，像是在做一场不得了的法事。周围站了点围观的群众，大概还有点托，正装作惊讶的持续不断的发出各种各样的赞叹声。  
Logan拨开人群走过去，一脚就把女巫放在地上的那个收集钱用的盒子踹到了一边。  
「你干什么？！」神的使者捂着眼睛惊讶的尖叫道。  
「你的活儿来了小姐，」Logan捏着手里的雪茄，「解决我家的事能让你赚上比这多十倍的钱。」  
Logan带着那个女巫沿路返回自己的家。他一直在路上给女巫讲解他遭遇的事情，包括家里的那个不速之客有多么讨人厌和难缠。  
女巫对他表示了同情。  
三十来分钟的路他们走了两个多小时还没到。

「这我好像路过过。」Logan摸着一栋红顶房子旁边的树脸色阴沉的说。那女巫正捧着个木制十字架低头絮絮叨叨的祈祷着。  
「哦我的天呐，我看到了巨大的黑影！」女巫尖声喊道，「它快要把我们整个罩起来了！」  
「没错。」Logan盯着头顶上的一小片乌云说，那块变幻莫测的云彩正在试图扭曲成一幅图案——看起来挺诡异的，连同眼前的那层薄雾，如果女巫停止凑过来对他念叨一些乱七八糟的词句会让他好过一点。  
那个女巫稳定了一下情绪，「你家有点远，我的信徒。」  
「我不是你的信徒，我来的时候没有那么远，」Logan言简意赅的回答道，「我觉得我们，遇到鬼打墙了。」  
女巫怔了几秒。然后她把手里的十字架捏断了。  
Logan沉默的盯了她一会，然后决定让那个女巫离开。连这么简单的事情都没办法解决的神的使者让他丧失了一部分的信心。那姑娘一步三回头的沿着他们来时候的路走了，天晓得她到底能不能看到那条被罩在雾气里的道路，但是在她被淹没在视线范围之外的时候，Logan眼前的雾却忽然开始变得淡了。那些他来时候的场景一点一点的在身边浮现，每一件都熟悉的不得了，比如那辆停在家门口的汽车，正因为太阳的位置偏移而被烤的发烫。  
他在自己家门口足足转悠了一个多小时，就像是晨跑理应持续的时间。Logan走过去，轻轻推开了他的家门。  
那个让他苦恼了整整一天的新邻居盘着手站在客厅的茶几旁边，他的脑袋上绑着一条半透明的白色头带，脖子上挂了个看起来像是围裙的东西，而那张茶几，现在看起来更像是张餐桌上，摆了一对盘子，两个煎好的荷包蛋连同一根还滋滋泛着油光的火腿肠放在上面，摆出了一张笑脸的模样。  
「Hi.」Scott朝他微笑，他把脖子上的围裙摘下来，手一挥那件半透明的布料就消失不见了，「来吃早餐了。」  
Logan满脸怀疑的站在他的家门口，视线一直在他的新邻居身上和那两个盘子上扫来扫去，「等等slim，」他开口，眉毛拧的像是要打成结了，「你也需要吃东西？」  
Scott僵在了那里，他手里的刀几乎就要碰到盘子了。

+

没办法陪他的新房主一起吃早餐让Scott沮丧了很长一段时间。而Logan也莫名其妙的就开始习惯了家里墙壁间住这个邻居的事情。事实上，他这个邻居不止不肯住在墙壁里，反而对Logan也喜欢他那间卧室的事实惊讶不已，勉为其难的才让出了半张床铺，这几乎就是他和Logan”同居”以来做过的最大让步，那副宽容的不行的样子让Logan恨得牙都痒了。  
但是没什么办法，他把镇子附近，旁边城市，甚至网络上颇有盛名的除灵师都找了个遍，等级太低的那些在来到他家之前就遭遇了鬼打墙，最倒霉的那个车都在半途上翻了，能力比较高的也只是在他家里门口转了几圈，然后告诉Logan，他的邻居是缚在房子里的灵，根扎的比地基还深，除非这间房子被炸成了碎屑被天外陨石压扁，否则他是没办法成佛的。Logan花了不少钱买了一大堆各种各样的驱魔僻邪物件，摆的挂的都有，开过光加过持的一大堆，然而这些东西每天都要被Scott擦拭整理一遍，活似它们是提升房间美观度的摆件。  
好在那小子虽然整天给Logan限制一大堆教条，包括起床晨跑的时间，熄灯时间，门禁时间等等，管的比他爸还要宽之外，还算是个善解人意的小混蛋。比如他会擅自动用Logan的冰箱，指挥着Logan的料理工具帮Logan准备三餐，装在饭盒里让他带去上班的那部分都囊括了，比如他偶尔会附身在经常栖身Logan家门口的那只棕毛野猫身上，让一直没什么动物缘的Logan抱着玩上一阵，乖帖的像是陪伴了他多年的爱宠。此前那些软绵绵的小动物都只会对他支起背毛露出爪子，一脸的凶神恶煞。  
哦这简直是Logan这辈子最幸福的事了。赞美地缚灵。  
……不。Logan松开抱紧野猫的手臂，用一只手捏着那只猫颈后的皮毛把它提到了自己眼前，那孩子歪着脑袋眯起眼睛看向他，嘴巴张一张，露出了一对尖锐的虎牙。Logan纠结了几分钟才狠狠心把它从窗户里扔了出去，野猫越出窗户的一瞬间，他的邻居就从那里抽身出来，漂浮着站到了Logan的眼前。  
「Logan？」他疑惑不解的伸出手，两根手指穿过了男人的肩膀，让房主像是被冷水泼过了似的猛一激灵。Logan噔噔退了两步，在Scott再次开口之前一把抓过他沙发上的衣服，头也不回的冲出了房门。

Logan造访了他阔别已久的酒吧，那里面坐着个工作上认识的熟人，那个叫Remy的小子听说了他有门禁之后笑的前仰后合，还自作主张的替Logan点了杯果汁，口口声声的说着要”防止乖宝宝回家的时候找不到门”。Logan干脆利落的抢过了他的酒杯，又续了三四杯才把杯子放回了吧台上。  
他和Remy聊了聊家里那个赶不走的邻居，幸灾乐祸的朋友建议他可以试试破坏对方设定的规矩，比如像个刚进青春期的男生一样彻夜不归，让那些像是家长设置的条条框框都失去作用。Logan多灌了几杯酒，干脆利落的同意了对方的主意。  
等到Logan凌晨三点勾着个妹子摇摇晃晃的回到住所的时候，他遭遇了这辈子最奇妙的事情。先是门锁坏了，钥匙插进去但是没办法扭动，大门像是和他过不去一样的较着劲，好半天才有所妥协。然后他的鞋柜移了位，从门口一直转移到了客厅的沙发后面，Logan翻了个白眼，对方这个闹小孩子脾气似的生气方式让他觉得异常幼稚。随后失灵的是电源，包括所有的电灯和应急电源，Logan盘着手站在黑暗里沉默了一会，然后他转过身，看到了一张正反射着月光飞到了眼前的盘子。或者说他所有的餐具，刀子叉子桌布还有两块黄油，全都浮在半空中，尖锐的器皿危险的从他的耳边飞过，叮叮当当的镶嵌进了墙里。  
Logan忍受了几分钟，终于还是不耐烦的一脚踹开了挡在眼前的鞋柜，「闹够了没？」他低声吼道。  
飞舞在空中的东西像是凝固了一样停顿下来，然后全都恢复了重力掉到地毯上。灯在头顶亮了起来。Logan疑惑的在屋子里转了几圈，「Scott？」他出声道，屋子里蓦然的安静让他心慌了起来。他的公寓像是个正常的屋子一样的毫无回应，沉闷的像一潭死水。

+

这是Logan在第五次没有闹钟提醒的情况下就醒了过来，他在床上呆坐了几秒钟，然后认命的换上衣服准备出去晨跑。工作回来的家里没有晚餐在等着他，没人和他讨论和争吵电视剧里内容，他该死的再也不用考虑回家的时间和健身训练的内容了。  
真不错啊。Logan盯着正坐在他家阳台上舔弄爪子的那只野猫琢磨，这才是我该过的生活。他推开房门，棕毛野猫像是受惊了似的一下子蹦了起来，弓着背炸着毛怒目直视着Logan，然后在后者试图接近它的时候掉头就跑。  
Logan拽住了它的尾巴，在对方发出惨叫声之前把它抱进了怀里。野猫发出嘶嘶的抽气声，「抱歉，」房主低声说，「我为什么想要赶你走呢。」  
门锁发出了金属摩擦的声音，陷在Logan怀里的野猫忽然平静下来，它伸出舌头舔了舔Logan的手指然后抬起头来，湖蓝色的瞳孔里满是无法理解现状的困惑。

 

Fin.


End file.
